


Virus

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi isn't so good with computers, but Kaiba is! So maybe Kaiba can figure out what is wrong with his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What have you done to this poor thing?” Seto Kaiba stares at the challenge laid before him, in the form of one of the worst taken care of computers he has ever come across, even including some of his employees who had been caught visiting ‘questionable’ sites on the clock.

“Er… used it?” Jounouchi offers awkwardly, “Why, is it that bad?”

“Worse.” Seto counters acidly, already trying to fix the damage to the dated system. Glancing over at the blonde for a moment, he catches the boy cursing softly.

“…Let me guess, you bought it off someone cheap, and didn’t realize it was this bad?” Expression softening, Seto turns off the laptop and slides it into his bag,

“Let me have it overnight. I’ll see what I can do.”

Jounouchi’s expression of hopeful shock is enough payment to justify the effort, Seto decides, chuckling quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

“Er… Kaiba? Not to complain or anything, but are you sure this is the right laptop?” Jounouchi ventures softly, still looking at the sleek, unmarked laptop sitting on his desk, so completely different from the decrepit monster he had let Kaiba take with him the night before.

“Yes.” The brunette answers decisively, but shifts uneasily in his seat.

“…Cuz’ this one has a different serial number.” Jou finishes, grinning madly, “So what happened to mine?”

A slight twitch, as Seto had not expected Jou to catch onto that, and grumbles a bit under his breath.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.” The blonde teases, scooting his chair a little closer.

“…I broke it.” Kaiba admits through gritted teeth, “I had to connect my own computer for a moment to get your files off, and it contaminated mine. So I may have thrown it.”

A pause, “Out the window.”

A longer pause, “Of my office.”


End file.
